The Hollows at Twilight
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: Jacob gets stuck in a different realm when a tragic death happens in his life. he has to figure out away to get back home. this is across breed of Twilight & Kim Harrison's Rachel Morgan: The Hollows books. Both Series are great so i went & collaborated to make this. please read and see what you think of it. WARNING! Dark themed gruesome in some parts. character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Running Away

Seeing her lying there on the ground still haunts his every waking hour. How could have ended so suddenly? Time passes so slowly since she was ripped away from him so suddenly. He left the pack and since that day and has never looked back. Everyday he relives the moment trying to figure out what he could have done to save her the day Nessie was taken away from him.

It was a beautiful day at LA Push, A beach on the reserve. Him and Nessie were sitting together talking and taking in the sun. Edward and Bella were coming back from they're trip tomorrow, So this would be the last chance they would have to spend some quality time together. After some serious teasing Nessie got up and dumped a entire bottle of water on him and then ran. Jacob of course jumped up and chased her. They both were deliriously happy and having a amazing time. Jacob couldn't remember how long they teased and chased each other or how far they had gone, But by the time he caught up to her they were no longer on the beach but deep in the woods. They continued to laugh and play, Talking and just having the time of they're lives when Jacob got a overwhelming bad feeling. He told Nessie to sit there; he needed to check things out. He immediately shift into a giant wolf, only to scope the area out, leaving her behind. He couldn't find anything wrong and began to brush off the feeling of paranoia. But when he returned to Nessie he realized where his fear came from. There, Surrounding Nessie was the Volturi. Aro was standing in front of her talking about how glad he was to find her, Making common conversation at an attempt to be polite but Jacob would not be fooled. Jacob immediately charged toward the Volturi only to have Jane quickly stop him in his path. Jacob withered in agonizing pain so intense he was completely unaware of his surroundings. Nessie begged Aro to leave him alone. Aro considered her for a moment, looking at Jacob's withering body. His head gave a curt nodde to Nessie. Calling Jane's name, A amused softness to his voice. Jane looked at her master then down at the withering boy, a sneer on her face and a rumbling growl ever persistent. Jane lifted the invisible vial that linked Jacob to that horrendous pain. Jacob was still taken by the passing pain, His muscles felt like someone was ripping each cord from his body, slowly fallaying him alive. He shook violently. When finally able to focus again it was just in time to see Aro rip Nessie's head off, a horrible screeching sound coming from her mouth. Blood rushed profusely where Renesmee's head once was. it reminded Jacob of those really cheesy slasher films. _just like in the movie._ Bile started to rise up in his throat at he watched Aro toss her head to the ground, It rolled, nothing but copper curls could be seen, it hit Jacobs bare foot. His eyes locked with her glazed lifeless chocolate orbs, the life and love that once was shining at him not 20 mins ago was completely gone now. Jacob faintly could hear this high whining screech from a far off distance only to realize that the sound was coming from him. He was crying no more like balling, completely and utterly heart wrenching sobs broke from his chest. He could not remove his eyes from her own. it was like they were mocking him, telling him he had failed her. Aro sneered at him and spoke something that was directed to him but Jacob wasn't paying attention. He was to preoccupied watching to group dismember the woman he loved. Watching as four vampires grabbed each limb and run. Detaching her and mangling her. The vampire named Jane took each limb tossing they into a pile next to him. He vaguely noticed a stickiness to his skin everywhere, he looked down and saw red it was blood. _Im covered in her blood_. that was the last thing his brain was able to form before he was filled with a furry and heart break, worse then anything Edward ever made Jacob feel, worse then any pain Bella put him through, He charged in his wolf form only to be thrown into the grown, leaving in his wake a deep crater, only stopping once the mountain hit his heard profusely heard did he stop. The last thing he saw before passing out was blurry black billowing cloaks disappearing into the foggy forest.

It was dark by the time Jacob awoke, many hours had passed, his skin wet from sweat and sticky dry blood. He sat up, A blank haze to his mind. He scanned his surroundings for a moment looking onward in front of him at the meter like trail. then at himself. Blood and earth were caked to his naked body. There was leaves in his hair and ruble embedded in his scalp. He starred blankly at Renesmee's blood all over him. Jacob's mind trying to protect itself went into this awake coma state, He could see what was going on but could not comprehend it. He held his shaking hands up to his face, just staring at them. not believing that he red stain to his dark mocha skin was really **_Her_**blood. At some point he must have grabbed Renesmee's head or body parts in the wake of all the chaos. Tears and sobs alike came from him, Comprehension of what all happened finally setting in. still holding his hands up and historically sobbing Jacob looked over to where Renesmee was next to the beginning of the crator. There laid out as if she was only sleeping was his fiance, Torn apart and replaced back all in the right order. He crawled over to her and reached his hand out to run it through her hair.

Edward and Bella appeared Next to Jacob. He was laying down holding Renesmee the best he could; with her being in pieces. Bella had told Jacob of the vision Alice had. Jacob could not respond before Bella had appeared at Renesmee's side. morning the lose of her only daughter, She knelled next to Jacob. Dry Sobbing at the same time holding Her daughter and son (Jacob) They were to late. There was nothing her or Edward could do now. Edward appeared by Bella's side. He reached out to her and help her up to hold her. Both stricken with guilt for not getting there sooner. Jacob looked up at then. He could not handle seeing Bella and Edward like this and could not get the smell of Nessie's blood out of his nose. He turned back into a werewolf and ran. He knew he couldn't run forever but he also knew if he stopped for too long then the grief and heart ache would find a way to catch up to him. So he continued to run. Until he found himself in a world different then any he has ever known.


	2. chapter Two: The Ever After

Chapter 2 - The Ever After

Jacob, now back in human form, immediately noticed the small differences in this strange land. It was different, New and very interesting. It peeked his curiosity. He still wasn't exactly sure of this new world. Jacob walked around slowly, using his heightened sense's with caution. He was in a major city, only it didn't look like a normal city. The smell of burnt amber was think in the air. It made his nose burn worse them if he'd have stuck his face in one of the blood suckers hair and took a big wif. He sneezed a few times, scurrying sounds could be heard, almost like animals were scurrying up the ruble buildings. It made his skin crawl. The city looked like it was in the middle of a dessert, The dessert seemed almost endless with no one in site. Jacob wasn't sure how he got there or where he had come from but he was here now. He changed back into a werewolf running further and further into the dessert. The more he ran the more he noticed that all the buildings that were normally full of life have seemed to die and start to decay. He slowed slightly almost to a hoarse trot, assessing his surroundings, he would stop once in a while if something caught his eye, He sniffed at it then kept walking. Then all of a sudden the dessert was gone and that smell of burnt amber was no more. the red tint that seemed to tint everything was also gone. Now instead of sand and old broken cobble stone under his paws there were soft moist grass, the smell of wet moss and flowers hung sweetly in the air. He stood taller stretching his neck and surveying the area more. It was totally different now. He was in the middle of a graveyard that seemed somewhat out of place, it was a old and had this ethereal beauty. Some of the tombstones read as far back as the 1600's. Jacob stopped in-front of a statue, it was a angle with wings as long as he was in height, it looked like it was praying over something, kneels over a sward. The face was severely distorted but what he could make out the angle was crying.

The land bound and leaped, it reminded him of the ocean waves back home. _stop i cant think of that place not anymore. _He thought, sarrow welling up in his throat. The wind picked up blowing a wonderful smell towards him, temporarily distracted Jacob lifted his eyes, He saw a stone church nearby with a beautiful garden. The Garden had all kinds of herbs and flowers some he new, Some he was a little eerie about. Jacob could of sworn there was Marijuana growing in the corner next to the cast iron gate, but that couldn't be. Jacob Left out a huff, saliva dripping from his fur muzzle. His tongue whipped over his fur muzzle then howled loudly into the air. A girl came running out of the church with frizzy curly red hair. He looked at her stunned. He didn't think any young people would ever live in a creepy place like this, especially any young females. For a second he thought she was Renesmee. He shook his head. It only took that one second of Jacob being distracted for the girl to take her chance. She pulled out what seemed to be a paintball gun and shot him. Jacob looked down at where he was shot and turned back into his human form, if only out of shock, before falling unconscious.

Hours pass before Jacob came to, and when he did he found a very tall beautiful woman with long black hair standing before him. Jacobs immediately recognized her as a vampire but as he looked further at her he could see the human inside of her. Almost like...Renesmee. Vampire but not truly dead. He sat up bringing his hand up to his head with a migraine. "What happened where am I?". The girl shifted slightly staring at him before answering, "I think I will be asking the questions here. Who are you and where did you come from?". Jacob considered her for a moment, confused and on edge. "I'm..from...well it really dosn't matter anymore. I thought I saw..." His voice trailed off unable to say that he saw Renesmee before she shot him. He knew it couldn't of been her. He shook his head which made his head hurt even worse. but any pain is better then the unbearable fire that will always blaze in his heart and sole with pain. "My name is Ivy. Get dressed." She spoke in a tight clipped voice. He looked down when she tossed him a pair of men's sweat pants, a soft blush making his face red and ears hot. Ivy smirked at his embarrassment, though enjoying the view quit a lot then walked out of the room, heeled leather thigh high boots clacking in her wake. Jacob could tell by the way she held herself that Ivy was strong and very dangerous. Jacob got up slowly to get dressed not wanting to make his head hurt any worse. he vaguely wondered why it was hurting in the first place but put that to the back of his mind for later. He could hear hushed talking in the other room. He walked over to the door stealthy and pressed his ear to the door. Getting frustrated that he couldn't hear anything he walked out in to a hallway. he stood there a few seconds listening to where the voices where coming from. His ear twitched to the sound of soft feminine voices coming from what looked like kitchen swinging door. Jacob crept over, thanking his werewolf ability for being so quite. He tipped his ear once again only to have the door swing violently into his head, knocking him across the floor into the wall. He groaned, eyes closed he tried to get up but a soft cool hand shot out to help him up. It was Ivy she was the one that hit him with the door. again that amused smirk was on her lips. looking over her shoulder Jacob could see that girl from earlier, _shes the one that hit me with that paintball._ He glared at her, she just looked so much like Renesmee. It scared him so much. Jacob looked down to the ground in disappointment. "Hi there Im Rachel, and you are?" Rachel quickly asked rubbing her hands on her old washed jeans to hold it out to him. "Jacob..." He said softly still glaring at her but ignoring her hand completely. "I think we need to talk. why dont we order some takeout. Ivy could you?" Rachel said. Her voice fading off in question and smiling at Ivy. She stared at Rachel, Ivy was leaning against the wall, long leggs crossed at the ankles and arms tight to her brest. She glared at JAcob then left, to order the food Jacob assumed.

Rachle turned her head back to Jacob, she smiled at him then gestured for him to fallow her into the kitchen. "Have a seat Jake...you dont mind if i call you that do you?" He frowned but shook his head.

They all sat down at the large wooden table to eat. They talked politely for a while just making small talk. Jacob still found himself uncomfortable around Ivy, but after Edward, and Bella he found himself a lot more relaxed about it then he used to be. Especially since Nessie was part vampire as well. Jacob told them about where he was from, but he didn't say why he had left. They didn't need to know. He kept things to the very basics. Rachel and Ivy looked back and forth between each other knowing there was something that he was not telling them. Ivy was becoming immediately offensive. She was getting frustrated that he wasn't giving them any real details of his journey. "I don't know what it is you'r not telling us and as long as that doesn't effect us I don't really care but if it does you will regret it." Ivy says staring Jacob down. Jacob doesn't respond, Just continues to eat the food they had given him. The recent past events have taken everything he has ever loved away from him. His whole world was destroyed and leaving nothing but a empty shell in it's place. Rachel could see his vacant expression. She grabs Ivy's shoulder to get her to back off. Rachel knows there will be nothing more to come of today. After cleaning up the kitchen (Jacob helping) Rachel showed Jacob to his room, "You can stay here for now but if you are planning on staying you need to find somewhere else to go. This is not the place for you.". As Rachel finishes there was a sad ton to her voice. Eyes Down cast she turns away and closes the door leaving Jacob to his thoughts. Jacob couldn't help but think of how much Rachel reminds him of Renesmee. She will never be the same as Nessie but she is very similar. With that thought he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Time Slips By

Chapter 3 - Time Slips By

Jacob continued his downward spiral unable to run anymore. Before he knew it weeks had passed. He helped around the church and yard work. He did whatever Ivey and Rachel asked of him. After all he was a guest but that didn't mean he was always happy, in fact he would escape when he could. The church was always so noise with Rachel yelling about something or other and those damned Pixies always bugging him trying to make him smile and laugh. he never had a moment to himself so he would often wonder out into the cemetery to be alone with his grief. This was one of those times. He sat alone and as far away as he could in a decrepit crept. IT had come to be his hiding place, even the pities didn't go in there. Although surrounded by nightmares he still felt alone. He thought about Nessie, and Bella. He wondered how he could have possibly left not knowing how Bella and Edward are. He knew that Nessie would not have been happy with him for that. But for the past few months he has been attempting to get back to his old sunny self but he just couldn't he couldnt forgive himself for what he let happen. He didn't even know how he could in the first place. But one thing he did know is life couldnt really get much worse.

He continued to sit alone trying to figure out a way to get home and every few seconds he would return to thoughts of Nessie. He got completely lost in thought unaware of everything around him. Until he felt something on his shoulder. He shot up quickly from his spot on top of the cement crept to see Rachel standing over him. "What are you doing here?" Jacob said angrily. She looked at him sympathetically. "You just looked so lost..." She said her voice trailing off. "Well I'm not." Jacob said sternly. Rachel just looked at him, "You know if you ever want to talk.". Jacob's eyes softened. He knew she was only trying to help but he was not ready to talk. He just wasn't ready to face his ghosts, "Thanks.". Rachel sat down beside him, "So how are we going to get you home?" she said pretending like the last conversation didn't happen. Jacob appreciated that. They continued talking trying to figure out ideas on how to get him home. Rachel told him the only way he could have gotten there from the human plane was if he crossed a ley line. But the only way to do that is to have magic. Being that he is a werewolf it was obvious that he had magic running through his veins already.

Rachel found it interesting that there was werewolves on the human plane. Does that mean there are vampires and witches too? A million questions ran through her mind as her and Jacob continued to talk. She wondered what the human plane was like and how much different it was from where they were now. Jacob and Rachel talked about the human realm and what was different from the one they were in now. She asked him about other beings and creatures. He told her about vampires and werewolves but that he didn't know about witches, demons and fairies or other mythical beings but he doesn't see why not. For the first time since it happened Jacob was able to forget about Nessie and his past. He was able to forget about his pain and just have fun.

Ivy stood back watching Jacob and Rachel. as they walked back to the porch area. She didn't like what she was seeing. Ivy could see what was starting to happen here, even if it was clear that Jacob and Rachel were completely oblivious to it. She knew she would need to put a stop to it. She would need to keep Rachel safe, eventually this guy will go home and leave Rachel and she would be hurt and Ivy would not have that.

As they continued to talk and Ivy continued to stare they had that one awkward moment. They stared into each others eyes. The wind caught Rachel's hair and it blew it into her face. Jacob reached up and brushed it out of her face they're gaze never unlocking. She smiled sweetly and yet timid and that snapped Jacob out of it. His eyes became hard and emotionless once more after he shook his head for a second remembering Nessie. "I'm sorry I have to go" and with that Jacob changed into a werewolf and bolted at high speed. Rachel just sat there in quiet watching him leave, and Ivy sat back, the anger building inside of her ready to explode.


	4. Chapter 4: Alone in Silence

Chapter 4: Alone in Silence

Ivy talked to Rachel about Jacob and how badly he would hurt her when he finally finds a way of returning to his own realm. Ivy couldn't stand the idea of it but Rachel didn't care. She had never met anyone like him. he fascinated her. Yes he was a little stand offish but who wouldn't after something so traumatic Rachel liked how sweet he always was and helpful, When you did get to see him smile (normally from Jenks kids playing around.) It was the type of smile that would light the room. his whole face would change, the dark muddy depths of his eyes would change to warm pools of coffee. You could actually see his sole and Rachel new when she would sneek peeks at him that there was hope. He wasn't aggressive, or a criminal, a conniving demon or a wishy washy human that was afraid of her. No he was strong, sweet, alpha Jacob. Though she knew he wasn't going to tell her what truly happened to him. He was still hiding his emotions from her and that was what made her worry,All the time he had spent with them Jacob still didnt trust them enough. he was just so different. She had no intention of letting that change any of her plans. She had been hurt before and she wouldn't allow that to happen again. Romance and love was the furthest thing from her mind. So she didn't quite understand Ivy's warnings. But Ivy knew. She could see what was coming even if Rachel and Jacob could not.

Time continued to pass and Jacob continued looking for a way home. He came across demons, witches, and even other wolves here, trying to talk him into either staying or turning away from Rachel and Ivy telling him they are trouble and he will never get anywhere as long as he continued to stay with them. Jacob just didn't care. He was so apathetic to the world and how he lived that he didnt give two shits. his heart was broken and riddled with grief and guilt. They were trying to help him find a way home yes and he showed his gratitude through his works. so what ever people said about the two Good or bad didn't matter to him as long as he got back.

Jacob was walking around the graveyard one night trying to find a ley line, which Rachel had explained to him being the only way in between realms, He came across a demon. The demon had been watching Jacob for a while now, had taken a interest in him so to speak. "Your new." The demon said; you could hear the old English in his accent. Jacob didnt even look up from as he continued walking. The demon didn't take kindly to that and found it quite insulting. His red goat like eyes narrowed and he ground his block chalky teeth together the muscles in his jaw twitching. "Ahh... I see you belong to my little witch Rachel. ISnt she just the spicy little thing you'v ever had. So be it continue your such. Although I'm sure she did not mention that I can walk between the realms. How delicious for her to have a new pet. Well good luck to you puppy." The demon said Running his hands over his body suggestively. Unbeknownst to Jacob that the Demon had a smirk on his face, His body blurring and changing its shape. when Jacob turned to say some harsh retort his words caught in his throat and his eyes filled with tears and anger. There stood Nessie only this wasnt Reesmee...no it cant be. Jacob thought. he started to back away inching towards the church as the Renesmee emposter walked to him. "Whats the mater Jake, dont you miss me. Why did you let them hurt me, you could have stopped them." Jacob stood frozen, his jaw trimbbled and his eyes watered. his heart was breaking all over again. he felt like he was going insane. "I...I tried nessie. I should of been better, mome of this would have happened and we would be happy in love together." He feel to his knees infrount of her clutching her dress, She started to run her fingers through his hair. " yes that is true but we can be together, all you have to do is ask the demon Algarupt to bring me back." Jake looked up at her with hope. " really" Jake said. A evil deformed smile spreed across the girls face. "yes all you have to do it sign your sole to the demon and i am free to be yours" She handed him a pice of old parchment that had randomly apearded in a cloud of smoke. She held it up to him with a feather quill. when he grabbed it a sharp pain whent through his right hand, looking down he seen he hada gash in his hand but no blood was poring out from the wound. "its ok, just write your name on the bottom line jake." the Girl said impatiently. He didnt question her anymore and started to write his name. Just before he was about to right the last letter Rachel came crashing into him. "NO! DON'T JACOB THAT'S NOT NESSIE! she ran straight into him. he went flying into the closest tombstone and she went sailing into the Demon Nessie. "what the hell do you think your doing Al. I thought we had a agreement." Rachel was now up and standing her hair was crazed and she had mud all over her. She glared at the demon as it stood and brushed off invisabile dirt.

"oh you know i could never pass up a chance at fresh meat and such handsome meat at that." The demon was still in the form of Reesmee . it licked its lips and ran its hand down its chest circling its nipple while staring at Jacob hunger shown in its goat like eye. "please make it stop...make her go away" came Jacobs broken voice. Rachel looked down at him with pity and heartbreak, he had crawled over to her and was hugging her leg. She put her hand on his head and ran her fingers threw his thick hair. "Its ok Jake I wont let him hurt you anymore. Al change back now or i will banish you without a seconds thought." The demon huffed and a cloud of black smoked rapped around him when it dissipated the demon now looked like a old Englishmen in a green and gold velvet sute. "your just no fun Miss Rachel." it said with a pout on its lips. "and here i thought your pet Pooch was going to be a good little doggy. It said with a smirk looking straight at Jake. this did something to Jake, a fire ignited in him and all he saw was red. "I am no ones pet." He said angrily. "You could have fooled me, you go nowhere without her permission and I'm sure she knows exactly where you are every second of the day. Don't feel bad, she is quite something." The Demon Al said continuing to walking towards the two. Jacob's anger built up inside of him until he couldn't stand it anymore. He burst into his wolf and growled at the demon not backing down. The demon finally stopped seeing Jacob's teeth and hearing his growl, he could only laugh, "Don't even kid yourself you filthy little lapdog. I will destroy you before you can even think to move a paw. A demon's curse is a powerful thing.". Jacob began charging at the demon not heeding the demons warning and the demon began chanting his curse like it promised. Rachel jumped between the two of them. "Al what do you think you are doing. you cant just show up like this remember. We had a bargain i don't banish or summon you and you don't try to kill me, my friends or show up unannounced right?" She screamed her anger getting the best of her. "Ah... if it isn't the little witch here to defend her new pet." Al Sigh dramatically and flaps his gloved hand in the air. "Ah but alas you are correct and a Demon never breaks its promises Especially myself. No worries my dear I was just on my way. Please keep your dog on a leash if he doesn't know how to behave himself. Be Seeing you again my dear. oh and Poochy" Al said over his shoulder. "I look forward to more of our time alone together." Al wink at Jacob cause said man to blanch at the blatant act of lechery. With a flamboyant flare of his long robe and snap of his gloved fingers the Demon Vanished.

Rachel ran to Jacob checking to make sure Al hadn't hurt him, but Jacob's anger had gotten the better of him and he turned from her and ran as far as he could. He needed to get away. He was no one's pet least of all Rachel's. How low could he fall. He let Nessie die, left Bella alone to deal with it, and left his entire pack just to get lost in a world that was not his own with no way to get back home. His grief was consuming him faster then anyone could possibly imagine. It was taking over everything he was. He howled in pain unable to contain the pain to himself anymore then turned human once more and layed on the ground and began to cry. Rachel caught up to him soon enough and watched him laying there crying. She didn't know what to do. Should she try and console him or let him be on his own? She decided to let him alone. She went back home to let him deal with his grief.

"I see, the pain. It's almost unbearable. What did you do?" Al said as he slowly walked up to Jacob. "That is none of your concern." Jacob said without hesitation. "I will make you a deal dog. I have wanted Rachel as a familiar for quite sometime now. You help me get her and I will help you get home. though I wasn't lying when I had said I could bring you pretty little Renesmee back" Al said with a faint smile. Al knew that it would get Jacob killed. Ivy would see to that but it would be too late. If Jacob agreed then he would have Rachel and Jacob would be dead. Jacob didn't even take a second to think about it, It seemed Jacob was contemplating wither to take the Demon up on his offer or decline. "I will not make a deal with a demon." They stared at each other for some time. "Interesting..." Al said before vanishing into nothingness. Jacob stood to his feet unable to help but remembering what Al had said about being able to being Nessie back let alone walk between realms . Did Rachel and Ivy know this and not tell him? Did they know it was possible?

By the time Jacob had gotten back it was well into twilight. the orgens and reds made the sky look on fire He walked through the door to see Rachel, and Ivy sitting at the table. He imediately confronted them, "That demon can bring back renesmee and go into the human world. Did you know?". Ivy and Rachel looked back and forth between each other. Rachel looked at Jacob, "Yes, it is a talent possessed by demons but it wouldn't help..." she said before Jacob cut her off. "Yeah it wouldn't help that's all I'm getting around here is no help. I didn't even know it was possible but you two knew that it was and didn't think it was worth mentioning." He yelled at them. Ivy began to get angry, "You know nothing." she hissed. "I don't need to know. You are a cold blooded killer, from you anything you say is probably a lie." He said. Ivy was now furious. Rachel got up and stood between them knowing that Ivy was going to kill him. "That's enough from the two of you. Honestly Jacob he couldn't take you with him. It is a demon power and you aren't a demon." Rachel said trying to defuse the situation. But it was too late Jacob was too mad to calm down. He walked out of house slamming the door behind him. Rachel ran out to follow him even after Ivy tried to stop her. It was raining outside and as the rain poured down on top them it soaked her long red hair. She ran in front of Jacob who was steaming from the heat of his body temp and the cold water falling on his bare chest. "Jacob please, whether you believe it or not we are trying to help you get home. A...As for Renesmee I am not able to do that type of magic. I am truly sorry for your lose and wish i could make your pain go away but I cant all I can do is be here for you." She said practically in tears. Before Jacob could utter a word she leaned into him staring deep into his eyes. Slowly she continued leaning further into him. Jacob knew what was about to happen and he couldn't stop it. He didn't know what to do. He could not formulate a full thought and every second she got closer and closer staring deeper into his eyes and he into hers. Rachel placed her arms on his shoulders and Jacob placed his hands on her hips as they finally closed in and she placed her lips on his.

Ivy had finally calmed down and decided to apologize. She didn't want to make Rachel mad. She loved her. But what she found she would never understand. There was Jacob and Rachel in the pouring rain kissing. It was a deep and meaningful kiss. After everything she had done for Rachel and everything she could do for her, how could she betray her like that. Rachel knew how Ivy felt for her and yet here she is kissing Jacob. What more could she do? Ivy completely lost her "everything" for a split moment. But that was a moment too long. Ivy took everything inside of herself and pulled out the darkest magic she had inside of her. She waved her hand and with that Jacob and Rachel were gone, and Ivy was alone. She fell to her knees and cried alone in silence in the pouring rain. "W..What have I done"


End file.
